


Hitomi's Matchmaking Service

by mutableMimic



Series: Hitomi's Many Services [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fangan Ronpa: Dangans in Time - Freeform, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Magic, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Orientation Play, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: What's a girl to do when she notices how uptight her friends are?Why, help them out, of course!





	Hitomi's Matchmaking Service

"Hey!" Hitomi plopped herself down at the breakfast table, grinning. "Whatcha up to this morning, friend?"

"...we aren't friends. Who said you could speak to me?" Sachiko rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at her.

"Well, I figured someone should! Then maybe Ayaka won't realize you've been staring..."

Sachiko coughed and choked on her tea, glaring at Hitomi as she fought to regain her composure with everyone's eyes on her.

"She's fine! Tea just went down the wrong pipe is all!" Hitomi waved away their attention and smirked at her quarry. "So, I suppose that means I'm right!"

"Who told you?" Sachiko asked darkly. "Was it Eiji? No matter, you will _not_ be repeating it."

"Sure, sure. And I'm good at watching, by the way. It's pretty easy to tell!" She shrugged and leaned on the table with her elbow. "I just thought maybe I could help you with that little situation."

"...continue."

"As you know, I'm a skilled hypnotist," Hitomi said, puffing out her chest.

"I fail to see what that has to do with the matter at hand," Sachiko replied coolly.

Hitomi sighed. She had been trying to have fun with this. "I like to call it 'Hitomi's Matchmaking Service.' Emphasis on 'making,' of course! All I'd have to do is convince Ayaka, and..."

Sachiko scoffed. "You're joking."

"I'm not! I'm a better hypnotist than most, too. There's a _lot_ of potential. Plus, you seem like you need a lot of help."

"And what do you get out of helping me, should I choose to accept?" Sachiko sniffed.

"Why, the warm fuzzies of helping a friend in need, of course!" Hitomi grinned like the cat who ate the canary. It was easy to see her idea had taken root in Sachiko's head.

"We aren't friends," she said again. "Now really, what do you get out of it? What is the catch?"

"Like I said," Hitomi answered, leaning in conspiratorially, "I'm good at watching."

"You're disgusting," Sachiko hissed.

"And you're desperate," she replied with a laugh. "It's not like you'd get in any kind of trouble. She'd never know."

"Never is a strong word, Kurosawa."

"Erasing memories is a strong way to ensure it, Konoe." She posed for her current audience, putting on her stage voice. "Because here at Hitomi's Matchmaking Service, we pride ourselves on the three D's!"

"...which are?"

"Don't interrupt me," she said. "Discretion, dependability, and deep-dicking!"

Sachiko shot to her feet. "I'm leaving."

Hitomi followed her. "Hey, no, wait! I just haven't come up with a snappy slogan that works your way. And you have to appreciate my joke!"

"I have to appreciate nothing. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Don't get cute with me," Sachiko snapped. "You know very well what I'm saying. If you can do it, prove it to me and then perhaps you'll earn my appreciation."

Hitomi laughed and offered her hand to Sachiko. "It's a deal. And by the way? I'm always cute."

Sachiko slapped her hand out of the way and continued away from the dining hall in a huff.

* * *

When Sachiko finally returned to her dorm that evening (or whatever passed for evening aboard the ship), she was met with several unusual things. The room was too warm, the air was thick with the cloying scent of cheap candles, the light was dimmed somehow... As she geared up to air her grievances to her roommate, she noticed the biggest issue with their room.

"Get out of my bed, Kurosawa!"

Indeed, Hitomi and Ayaka were sitting on the bottom bunk. Sachiko's bunk. The magician simply offered her a shrug. "No, no, it's cool. You know that old saying? 'Politics makes strange bedfellows'? I think that's a Shakespeare..."

Sachiko scoffed and folded her arms. "What I _said_ was 'get out of my bed, Kurosawa.' It's not difficult."

"Oh, stop being such a brat, you'll wake up our guest." Hitomi motioned at Ayaka, who, upon closer inspection, hadn't even reacted to Sachiko. She was just spacing out, staring at the floor. "Anyway, more importantly, I fixed it!"

"Fixed _what_?"

"Dependability, discretion, and D cups!" Hitomi proclaimed proudly.

"Wasn't it the other way around earlier? Regardless, neither of us are that size."

"Jeez, you really do only have eyes for Ayaka, huh? I'm a little hurt, Sachiko!" Hitomi pushed out her bottom lip. Next to her, Ayaka stirred at the mention of her name. "Haha, she's really out of it! Some of my best work yet."

Sachiko stepped toward them, waving her hand in front of Ayaka's face. "...is she sleeping?"

"Nope! Not quite awake though, either."

"Can she see or hear us...?"

Hitomi snorted. "Obviously! You saw her react to her name, right?"

Sachiko fumed and narrowed her eyes. "You listen here. I'm not the pervert who understands how these things work. Don't you condescend to me."

"No, you're just the pervert who's allowing this to happen instead of getting help for your dear, beloved bunkmate." Hitomi stuck out her tongue. "Look, I don't want to bury you under a bunch of technical stuff, so just...consider it her subconscious or whatever makes you feel better."

"If it's subconscious, couldn't she still remember something?"

"That's already taken care of, actually!" Hitomi stood up with Sachiko and gestured to the spellbound girl. "Ayaka, can you tell Sachiko what I've asked you to do when you wake up?"

Ayaka looked up at Sachiko, her eyes hazy and unfocused. "Forget everything that happened...and wake up feelin' refreshed..."

"She won't remember a thing?" Sachiko asked, her mouth dry. She gawped at Hitomi in equal parts nerves and excitement. "No matter what happens, she won't... You can do that? Does she know...?"

"I have permission," Hitomi assured her, waving a dismissive hand in front of her face. "It's all right, I have permission! I just offered her a simple stress relief package, and what's better at relieving stress than a good orgasm or two?"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Sachiko asked impatiently, her exasperation with Hitomi replacing any sense of wonder.

"Mm, sometimes! Usually when my mouth is busy with other things," she answered with a lascivious wink. Sachiko groaned and took her seat on the bed. "Buuut, I'm pretty sure that's not the mouth you want doing things, so no, I don't shut up!"

"I wish you would," Sachiko muttered, taking in the sight before her. Even enchanted like this, Ayaka had a quality about her that she just couldn't put her finger on. Yet it called to her. Gingerly, she took hold of Ayaka's chin, turning her face-to-face.

There was a rush when she kissed Ayaka. Powerful and all-consuming, even though she didn't kiss back. Strong enough to block out whatever catcalls and jeers Hitomi made behind her. When she pulled away, cheeks flushed, it was Ayaka who closed the gap and kissed her back.

Sachiko finally broke the kiss, laughing to herself breathlessly. "Oh, my...it's just like I imagined it would be."

"Yeah? You imagined I'd be here, too?" Hitomi smirked as she leaned closer to them. "And the hypnosis? Ooh, what about me having to tell her to kiss back? You've got an awfully funny imagination..."

Sachiko grimaced and kept her eyes on Ayaka. "I had managed to forget you were _here_. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Sure, I could go plenty of places! I mean, if you want her to wake up and things to stop here. I suppose I should've expected that, considering..." She sighed dramatically and headed for the door.

"...wait. Don't go yet." Sachiko cursed herself for even considering it. She knew Hitomi had tricked her, but... Right now, that didn't matter. "If this is... This could be the only time. I need more."

The look on Hitomi's face when she turned back around make Sachiko's stomach turn. "I knew you'd say something like that! Wow, you've got it so bad... It doesn't even matter to you if I see, does it?"

"...there are more important things at hand."

"Well, you just say the word, and I'll say the word!" Hitomi shucked her jacket, laying it neatly on the floor before unzipping and stepping out of her shoes.

"Wait, what are _you_ undressing for? I'm not doing anything with you!" Sachiko panicked, standing up from the bed.

"Mm, not asking you to. Just want to be comfy when I watch." Hitomi winked, untying her bowtie. "Speaking of which, would it kill you two to put a chair or something in here? Actually, never mind...Ayaka, you should get undressed too."

As Hitomi started muttering to herself, Sachiko was distracted by the most movement she'd seen from Ayaka since she came in. She stood, remarkably steady for how unfocused she was, and removed her apron.

Sachiko looked back and forth, tugging ineffectively at her obi in her anxiety. It took her several moments to decide on turning her back to the others and disrobing that way. She stiffened as Hitomi called, "Weird time to get shy!" at her, but she had already committed.

She was totally absorbed in her thoughts when she heard Hitomi whistle. Sachiko spun around to admonish her when she was struck speechless by the sight. Hitomi, nearly nude, in a luxurious chair that she must have conjured up, stared at Ayaka appreciatively. "Looks like someone's been keeping a little secret!"

Ayaka made no attempt to cover her body as Hitomi and Sachiko both stared, drinking in the sight of her. She was, to Sachiko's eyes, perfect. This open posture suited her far more than her typical, closed-off manner. Her breasts were small (_modest_, she corrected herself), only a bit larger than Sachiko's own. She wasn't curvy like Hitomi (though few could manage that feat), but her waist sloped gently in before flaring back out just a bit into her hips, hips that Sachiko had spent quite a bit of her time watching walk away.

Then Sachiko's eyes drifted to the 'secret' Hitomi had mentioned. "Oh, it's...cute, sort of." Hitomi snorted and Sachiko cast a dark look at her. "What do you want? It's the first time I've seen one!"

"Yeah, but cute though? Pretty sure most people don't like hearing that about their dicks. But you saying that about it? Hella cute."

Sachiko closed her eyes and took a breath. "You've seen us both in the nude now. You can stop watching any time."

"Strictly speaking," Hitomi drawled, "I'm not required to watch at all, but it's part of our deal. We all deserve to enjoy ourselves here, don't we?"

"I'm not sure _what_ you deserve..."

"Well, I deserve _something_ nice, considering you still need me to tell her to do things," she answered, pouting. "Oh, yeah...speaking of which, you have any ideas? I might as well get you started now..."

"How am I supposed to know?" Sachiko snapped, returning to the bed with her arms covering her most intimate parts. "You just assume that everyone's like _you_! Not all of us are..."

"Sluts? That's what you were gonna say, right?" Hitomi laughed. "Whatever, I'm fine with being a slut. But you, wow! No wonder you're so bitchy!" She leaned forward in her chair, still laughing. "You've never even rubbed one out, huh?"

"I haven't touched myself like that, if that's what you're asking! I was taught to be a proper young lady, unlike yourself..."

"No wonder you're so deep in the damn closet, jeez. Don't worry, we'll get that taken care of." Hitomi finally lifted her butt and slipped off her own panties. "Ayaka, would you--"

"W-wait!" Now it was Sachiko's turn to laugh. To point and laugh, even. "Your hair...is that a _star_!?"

"Oh, do you like it?" Hitomi stood up to better show off. "I was thinking of doing a heart, but we're in space, so I figured a star was more fitting."

"You're absolutely ridiculous! Who would ever care about something like that?"

"Uh, I would, obviously! I'm a superstar, after all!" Hitomi grinned and indicated her design again, earning a derisive snort from Sachiko. "Whatever, just because you're old-fashioned doesn't mean I can't have fun with stuff like this!"

"You can have your fun. Just...tell me what's going to happen already. I feel exposed."

"That's because you are!" Hitomi cackled. She jerked her head toward Ayaka. "This one's gonna eat you, that's all. Pretty basic stuff. Just, uh...don't get your hopes up, okay? I don't do that 'true love' stuff. Especially not...well, it's an invasion of privacy, for one!"

Sachiko scowled at her. "Everything you do is an invasion of privacy. And I wasn't...I mean, I didn't expect..."

"Yeah, you kinda did. I can see it in your face." Hitomi sighed and shook her head, resting her hands on her knees. "Look, I get it, but she's not even into girls. Or romance! This is _just_ sex, Sachiko."

"How can you possibly know that?" she spat in return.

"Ayaka, can you tell Sachiko who you're attracted to?"

"I like...guys. Only for sex, though...other stuff's too messy," Ayaka droned, looking Sachiko in the eye.

Sachiko started to protest, but Hitomi raised her hand. "See, that's why I don't do any love stuff. It's one thing to make a girl horny and have her go down on you, it's a whole other thing to mess with her head and bam! Suddenly she's in love with a girl. Not my style." She gave Sachiko her best apologetic face. "So...that's how I know. Just think of this as, like, getting it out of your system or something."

Sachiko stared at Ayaka, trying to hide her disappointment. Not that it mattered. Ayaka wouldn't remember any of this anyway. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "So...when you say 'go down,' you mean..."

Hitomi grinned and sat up straighter. "Proud of you for moving ahead! It's the best way to do it, no need for any guilt or whatever." She spread her legs, using herself as a visual aid. "It's really simple, okay? Her mouth, your cunny," she said, pointing at each of her own in turn. "From there, it's...sort of like kissing, in a way?"

"...people really do that?"

"Why would I lie to you about this!?"

"Because you would love any opportunity to make a fool of me, don't you deny it," Sachiko snapped.

Hitomi drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair impatiently. "Are you finished? Look, as much fun as it would be to punk you, I'm actually really serious about this whole Matchmaking Service thing. I'm sure you don't want her dick in you, because guess what? There's no condoms in the Monomono Machine! And if you get pregnant, that's a whole other mess to fix! So yeah! She's just gonna eat you out, if that's alright!" She took a few breaths to steady herself, closing her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for getting worked up, but...trust me on this one."

At some point during Hitomi's rant, Sachiko let her hands fall into her lap. "Oh," she mumbled, "all right, then."

"Good! Ayaka, do you wanna go down on Sachiko now?"

"Of course not..."

Hitomi laughed out loud. "Y'know, I did that to myself. Sorry, Sachiko."

"It is _fine_. Can we get this over with before you make her say anything else?" Sachiko wrung her hands, trying her hardest not to look at either of them.

Hitomi cleared her throat to stifle more giggles. "Of course, sorry again. Ayaka, I want you to eat Sachiko out like she's someone you're attracted to!"

Sachiko was all but ready to rebuke Hitomi for being too mouthy when the feeling of hands on her thighs made the words die in her throat. Timidly, she parted her legs, allowing Ayaka to move closer.

"...hands are in the way," she said, looking up at Sachiko.

"Oh...yes, I suppose..." She lifted them shakily, looking around as if for help. "What am I to _do_ with them?" Hitomi caught her eye, making a motion which she supposed was supposed to be helpful. With great caution, she rested a hand in Ayaka's hair, helping to guide her inward.

The feeling of her breath against her thighs set Sachiko aquiver. She was so tense, when Ayaka's lips made contact with her own, she let out a strangled squeak.

"Oh, for the love of... Just lay back and relax!" Hitomi called from her viewing chair.

Sachiko bit back a barb as she laid down and closed her eyes. Ayaka hadn't given her a moment's reprieve; the soft, coquettish kisses gave way to more aggressive tonguing that made Sachiko's breath catch in her chest. The bed beneath her, the moans coming from Hitomi, the heavy scent of the cheap candles, everything fell away as Ayaka's mouth became her whole world.

When Ayaka's tongue caressed that bud, that bundle of nerves that must have been wired straight to her brain, Sachiko choked out a pleasured sob. Her fingers knitted themselves deep into Ayaka's hair as her slim thighs closed around her head, keeping her in place. Ayaka seemingly took that as encouragement, suckling on her clit.

As the waves of pleasure reached their peak, Sachiko blacked out. When she awoke, Ayaka was nowhere to be seen. Just Hitomi, standing over her, dressed once more.

"Wow, that one really got you, huh?" she asked with her widest grin yet. "It wasn't half-bad to watch, either!"

Sachiko simply stayed where she was, panting softly. "Where...did she go?"

"Ayaka? I sent her for a shower. Not that you didn't give her one yourself! Jeez, your parents should've called you Izumi or something." When she didn't respond, Hitomi laughed to herself. "Right, right, you didn't have any reason to know you're a squirter..."

Sachiko ignored her, sitting up shakily. "She won't...she won't remember any of that?"

"Not a second! Not even a fraction of a second! I'd call that a job well done, wouldn't you?"

"...as much as I...hate to admit it? You were passable, Kurosawa."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get yourself cleaned up, Little Miss Fountain. And get some water, while you're at it. Gotta take care of yourself!" Hitomi giggled and, with a wink, vanished.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Sachiko sat at her usual table with her usual tea and her usual meal. And just like the day before, someone intruded on her serenity.

"Mornin', princess," said Eiji, already too smug for the hour.

"Good morning, Eiji," Sachiko replied tranquilly. "Have you come to share breakfast with me?"

Eiji's jaw dropped, but only for a second. "Hey, you're downright pleasant this morning! You haven't even looked at Ayaka's table yet, have you?"

"I haven't the slightest earthly idea what you're referring to," Sachiko said with a prim smile, sipping her tea.

"So you visited Hitomi, huh?"

Sachiko fought to keep from spluttering into her tea, casting a glare at him. "She said things would be kept _discreet_!" she hissed, as low as possible.

Eiji just laughed and shook his head. "It was a lucky guess, actually. You don't have to go 'off with her head' or anything. Plus, I mean...you know."

Sachiko's glare softened into something more curious. "...you've done it too? With whom?"

With a shrug, Eiji just said, "Daichi." Daichi, hearing his name across the cafeteria, turned and waved at the pair. Eiji waved back in kind while Sachiko snickered.

"Daichi Hagakure? _Really_, Eiji?"

"See, the thing about really nice, really dumb guys?" Eiji just smirked back at her. "They're really eager to please. Hitomi just gave a little extra push, I guess."

"She certainly pushes." Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"You had a good time, didn't you? I mean, you stopped pining, which, thank god."

"I think breakfast is better passed in silence, Mr. Kobayashi," Sachiko said dangerously, "lest this tea find its way into your lap."

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in time for sachiko's birthday last year (december 15) and finally finished it in time for hitomi's (october 31)
> 
> yay me, i got there


End file.
